The 12 Days of Shipping
by Lightning-Theif477
Summary: Twelve chapters, each is a different Christmas themed Solangelo story. So, yeah. More interesting than it sounds! :D
1. Chapter 1: Missing You

**Ok, so this is pretty crappy, but I'm getting in the Christmas spirit with a Solangelo fic! Good luck, and as always: Read and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Even Rick Riordan's poems don't suck as much as this… **

**This fan fiction brought to you by Rapunzel (That's my fake name), daughter of Apollo. **

'Twas two weeks 'till Christmas

And all throughout camp:

Every half-blood was cheery

Except for the vamp (ire)

He stayed in his cabin

With a big bold 13

He wasn't a scrooge

But he sure could be mean.

He didn't "bah-humbug"

Or grow a white beard

And I'll tell you his story

Although, it's quite weird

It started when his best friend

(And maybe his crush)

Had left for the holidays

In too much of a rush

He left poor little Nico

Not knowing what happened

All of the pain

Made him quite saddend

His friends gave him gifts

For the holiday cheer

But nothing could make him happy

This Christmas year

He wanted Will back

That blonde ball of sunshine

Nico could not believe

He had been left behind

"No way in Tartarus

Are you staying this way!"

He could picture Will yelling

"You haven't eaten in almost a day!"

"Now, go get some sun, please,

And dry your wet hair!

I may not be with you,

But I really do care!"

It was then that he realized,

That way in the corner

A shimmering image

Or something abnormaler **(A/N I know that's incorrect, but work with me here, people!)**

It was an Iris message!

Nico was overflowing with joy,

For on the screen

Was a very handsome, tall boy!

It was the boy from his thoughts,

Made his cheeks hot as the solstice

He couldn't believe it!

It was _his_ Will Solace

"Will!" Nico said,

His voice sounded flustered

In the hospital light

Will's hair looked like mustard

"How's your mom's work?"

Nico tried to remain calm

It was hard to ask Will

Stuff 'bout his mom

"I guess it's okay,

Just not the best

I'd rather be there with you

Then here running tests.

I told mom I what I wanted

This Christmas Eve

She was sad at first,

But gave me the money I need

I bought a plane ticket

My departure's in Rome

He smiled brightly

And I'm landing at home!

**Nico's wish has come true!**

**But more drama awaits!**

**I'll be updating daily,**

**I hope I'm not late… ;)**

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I don't care if I sound desperate 'cause I am. Also, first person to review (For real, not just "LOL!" or something like that…) gets a special cameo in the second chapter, just tell me what you want your name to be and such! :D I'll try to write a chapter each day until Christmas, but it might not work with the fact that I have to be social, and spend time with my family (EW!)… But I'll try! And I know that was pretty bad, but honestly, HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO WRITE A CHRISTMAS POEM/SOLANGELO/FANFICTION!? It's really hard! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D**

**P.S. I don't think the next chapter will be in rhyme...**

**~Rapunzel Daughter of Apollo**


	2. Chapter 2: Plane Flights

**TalisDoll13, CONGRAGULATIONS! WARNING: THIS FIC IS CHEESEY! *Confetti cannons everywhere* you were the first person to review my new story; you win a BRAND NEW… CAMEO! *Cheers in the distance*. Anyhow, thanks for reading, here's the second chapter for you! Watching Kim Possible on Disney replay like: AAAHHH! ;D**

**P.S. Talis, Love your story "How Not to Get Your OTP Together"! You other peeps should check it out!**

Will looked out the small plane window, it was 12:15, and they should've taken off at noon. In the seat beside him there sat a mildly attractive girl, about Will's age. "I guess we'll have to introduce ourselves at some point. Hi, I'm Will!" Will was genuinely happy; he's always liked meeting new people.

"Hey, my name's Talisa, but most of my friends call me Talis." She smiled warmly held her hand out, for a shake. To which Will gladly accepted. "So, are you going home for the holidays?" She attempted to make small talk.

"Opposite, actually, I'm leaving home to spend the holidays with my- Uh…" _Are Nico and I boyfriends, or just plain friends? I certainly wouldn't mind if he wanted to be my boyfr-_

"To see your?" She interrupted his thoughts. She looked as although she was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh! Sorry my, um…" Will decided, if Nico wasn't already his "boyfriend", Will would ask him on Christmas! "My hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend…" The warm smile faded and her eyes widened.

"Ooh… Ok, well I'm going to listen to some music now…" What was that about? Oh, yeah, he had used the word boyfriend, hadn't he? I guess she wasn't used to hearing guys talk about their boyfriend… Oops.

"Mrphm…." There was an odd sound, almost like a horse being strangled, or like the place where you order your food at a drive through. "Hello, this is your piolet-" Static, "-We-"Crackle, "-departing in just a-"More static…

"I guess half an hour late isn't too bad… just a nine hour flight… It'll be over before you know it." Will said to himself as he tried to drift asleep. Right before the plane started moving, a woman -maybe mid-thirties? - sat on the row behind him, her husband trailed along with a… _OH GODS OF OLYMPUS! Why do the fates hate him? Of all things he had to be stuck on a nine hour flight, RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF A. BABY! _Could this day get any worse?

Eight and a half hours later, it did.

QYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYN

Will woke up when there was a sound like a bell; it indicated the pilot was about to speak. In other words PAY ATTENTION! "Hello everybody, I hope you've had a nice flight so far." He said, although everyone knew he didn't really give a crap. "The runway in New York is completely frozen over; there will be a slight detour to Idaho, where we will land instead, adding two more hours to our flight." There was a chorus of groans, which Will joined grumpily.

QYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYN

"Hey, we're landing," Said the girl next to him, as she shook him, trying to get him to wake up. Ugh. _I don't wanna get up! _He whined to himself. "Hello, anybody home?" She said, knocking on Will's head jokingly.

"Alright, I'm up! I'm up…" He said rather groggily, slapping her hand away. They landed and Will departed from the plane. Idaho, he was in Idaho… _Why did it have to be Idaho?_ I'm hundreds of miles away from Nico and I can't drive, I guess I need to find a place to stay the night…

**Ok, there's the new chapter! The next chapter will be Will's troubles at the hotel. Also, please keep reviewing! It makes me feel all bubbly inside when I get reviews, you wouldn't want me to be flat soda, would you?**


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking of You

Nico's sword slashed right through the straw dummy as he swooped low, to ensure he hit the worst place imaginable. Needless to say, he was at sword practice, not that he needed it. It was just a good place to clear his mind, _while_ killing things. He cut, chopped and swung, but his focus was lost, as he kept thinking of the blonde boy who said he'd be here yesterday…

_Where in Tartarus is he? _Nico thought to himself, and then he clutched his head like he had a brain freeze. _Oh gods don't let him be in Tartarus! He'd make all of the monsters happy just by looking at them! Heck, there would probably be rainbows and sun in the deepest darkest part of the underworld… The arai wouldn't have curses on him, and the Empuosai would just giggle and not want to eat him 'cause he's too hot! Not that I think he's hot; I just think girls would find him hot… Yeah. That's it…_

He was-thankfully-brought back to reality when his phone started singing: **"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun! And I say it's alright!** Everyone else in the arena laughed out loud when Nico, the child of the underworld, picked up the singing phone. He didn't really care though, as long as his phone was right, and he had a text from Will, then it'd be fine! Nico checked his inbox and was surprised at the message Will had sent.

**Hey, Death Breath! Plane took a detour to Idaho, so… yeah. Anyway should be back soon, hoping I can hitch a ride with my dad in the morning, but for now I need a place to stay… TTYL See you soon!**

Tomorrow. I guess that's better than him not coming at all… Wait, Idaho? He knew it was snowing, but it was so frozen he had to detour to Idaho? Stupid Boreas… Ugh, because that god had to go all ice crazy he couldn't see his Boy- I mean, _best_ friend… For now…

Ugh, he needs to get his mind off of Will. Let's see… Percy and Annabeth are at Paul and Sally's apartment for a family reunion. Leo and Calypso went out sightseeing for Christmas. Frank, Hazel, Jason and Reyna were at a Christmas party in new Rome. Piper's still here, though. He dad was filming on throughout the Christmas weeks. After all, there were still 12 days to Christmas. He could always go hang out with Piper, I guess.

QYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYNQYN

Nico knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door, "Uh… Can I come in…?" He asked, slightly unsure if this was safe. Piper poked her head out. Was she wearing _makeup? _He didn't think she did that. Huh.

"Oh! Hey Nico! Come on in!" She smiled invitingly, almost _too_ invitingly. But despite that, he was desperate for human interaction. He then saw the cabin, its contents and turned around to leave. Too late, Piper had already closed the door behind him… "What? We're just giving each other _make-overs._" She said, like: "No biggie!" But it was a biggie, it was a hugey!

He needed to find a way out, but the pink curtains, pink walls, pink bedspreads… They all made it impossible to see! Why had he done this? He'd fated himself to a make-over, by the Aphrodite girls! "Uhm, I should actually be going, I uh… Just needed to borrow a, uh…" He looked around the room, in search for an excuse, "Comb! Yeah, that's it I just wanted to borrow a comb…" He gulped nervously as he walked towards the door. But Piper blocked him.

"Oh, no you don't! We've been meaning to make an appointment with you anyway, Di Angelo." Said a voice behind him, it was Drew… Why him? He was stuck in a small space full of Aphrodite kids, with _two_ not one, but _two_ charmspeakers.

**Ooh! I think I'm going to start cliff-hanging more often! It's fun! Anyway, if any of you peeps just really like drawing: Feel free to send me a Christmassy Solangelo fan art, at **1littleroze . **Don't feel obligated, I just suck at drawing, so I'm leeching off you peeps. Anyway, if you do send, please say in the subject, that it's cover art, otherwise, it could get deleted, and that would be awful! Stupid computer keeps trying to tell me Solangelo Isn't a word… Nor is Nico, and whenever I try to write Will, it thinks I mean, like: I will do that. Instead of: Will did that. Ugh!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bachelor

**Sorry guys, I was at a family reunion all day yesterday, and I wasn't even allowed to bring my laptop because I had to "Spend time with my family" so yeah, sorry for the lack of chapter. How can I make it up to you? Maybe with a dorky Will trying to find a place to stay for $11.43?**

**Disclaimer: This is not Plains, Trains and Automobiles…**

"Please, 'mam, I really need a place to stay the night." Will pleaded. He's tried everything! He just got back from I hop shooing him out because "You can't stay the night, especially if you don't buy any food!"… Now he stood in front of a hotel manager, completely helpless and exhausted.

"Look, kid. I'd love to help you out, but the only room we have left is the kings' sweet, and that's one hundred and fifty dollars. You've only got eleven bucks." She said in a SOL way.

"And forty-three cents!" He added hopefully. He was begging with all his might, but it just wouldn't do. The hotel manager, whose nametag read 'Milly', stepped back and looked Will up and down.

She had a coat and purse in her hands, it was obvious she had somewhere to be, but she stopped and turned around very slowly and eerily. "Say, you're pretty good looking. I'll tell you what, after I go home and change, I'm going to an auction to auction off some bachelors and bachelorettes. If I can sell you for over $150, I'll give you the room. I'll even get you the tux for it. What'dya say?"

"Uhhh…" He was stunned. "I, uh, don't know if Nico would like that very much. And going on a date with someone I've never met, just seems weird..." He said avoiding looking at the manager.

"Oh, is Nico you girlfriend how sweet!" It was a bit obvious that this lady watched too many chick-flicks.

"No, actually… Nico's my, Uhm, friend-boy?" He sounded more like he was trying to ask _her_ what he was… Milly looked odd for a second, but then her smile returned.

"Ooh! That's even better!" She was now smiling like a maniac. "The gay guys are _always_ complaining because we don't have guys to be auctioning to other guys! Please say you'll do this, I'll even give you free snacks!" Will defiantly couldn't pass up free snacks.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" He asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you want to, now let's get going! The auction starts in fifty-two minutes and you look like a wreck!" She said, shoving him out the door.

Will could understand the tuxedo, flowers and perfume. But she was doing his hair now! Milly stood behind Will, picking all of the knots out of his hair. "Ow… Ow! OW! Would you stop that?" he asked, clearly agitated.

"Just a couple more…" She muttered at the sensitive headed boy. "And… Done!" She exclaimed, shoving Will towards a mirror. "What'dya think?" She asked, although she clearly didn't care what Will thought.

"Wow… I look… Fancy." He said, almost not believing it was him in the mirror. He wore a purple trimmed tux, with a red tie and a white carnation in his pocket. His hair was combed and jelled back. His first thought? Nico needs to see this. He turned on his phone and, because he could, took a mirror selfie.

**Hey DeathBreath! Guess who's being a bachelor tonight so he can hopefully ****_not_**** spend the night outside in the cold? THIS GUY!**

Will attached the photo and sent the message; Nico was going to kill him. About a second later, his phone buzzed.

**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU… Uh… INSULTING NICKNAME! **

**You're so cute when you're angry. Gotta go! TTYL! **Will replied. He was _literally_ flirting with death.

Gods there are a lot of people here, and I'm on a stage, I'll bet they're all silently judging me… Will was snapped out of his thoughts when the auction started; he was going to be the last item, or whatever. _I'll just ignore everything until it's my turn._ He was sure he was red faced and looked nervous, but, oh well!

"And last but not least: For those men still out there we have this cutie, Will Solace!" She pulled him up closer to the front of the stage. He was trying not to blush as everyone was staring at him, some of the women got up and stomped off, and some of the men perked up a little. "The bidding will start at $100!" She said, and the bidding began. It took a while, but finally, it was over. "$550 going once… going twice… Sold to the handsome man who I'm wishing wasn't gay!" She said with a playful wink.

Will's future date walked up to the stage. He had light brown hair, dark blue eyes and was slightly taller than Will, maybe, 6'4"? In other words: He was hot. "Hey, I'm Chris, and I'm assuming you're Will?" He said, holding out his arm, to escort Will out of the area.

**Oh dang! Will's going out with another boy! Whoops! How will that turn out? Stay tuned to find out! Also, check out the stars tonight! It's the peak of the geminids, I've already seen, like, five shooting stars. Whenever there's a meteor shower I'm always siting outside crossing wishes off my list, like: All my wishes gonna come true while you guys are in there not freezing to death. BAM! I'm getting a pony tomorrow!**

**~Rapunzel, daughter of Apollo **


	5. Chapter 5: Make-Over of Doom!

**I challenge you all to try not to laugh or smile. If you lose, you have to leave a review. If you win, you can share your victory with a review! (See what I did there? Now you're trapped!)**

Nico was about to leave the cabin, no matter what the charm speakers thought. But the he got another text from Will

**Hey, Nico, I sold for about $500 bucks… I guess that means I ****_will_**** get to spend the night in a King's Sweet!**

Judging by the way he had written; some old lady probably wanted to spend some time with a young boy or something like that. He definitely was _not_ expecting to receive another text with a picture of a handsome, tall, tanned, blue eyed guy in his twenties!

He was halfway out the door when he saw this, and without thinking, he walked back inside and sat down. "Make me over." He said grumpily to the Barbie girls. What was wrong with him? He had just walked over there thinking, _I NEED to be better than this 'Chris' guy…_

It's not like he was jealous, right? He didn't get jealous. Although there was that one time when he had hated Annabeth for simply existing… _Ugh. Not this again! It's just another stupid crush on a stupid, tall, muscular, blonde haired son of Apollo-_

"Ooh! He's blushing!" Said Jessica, one of the Aphrodite children with a large grin painted across her face. "I wonder who he's texting…" She said, and before Nico could react, she snatched the phone out of his hands. "Hmmm… Lots of messages from Will Solace! I think somebody has a crush!" She said, as she started to sing "Will and Nico, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Nico with a-"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL MURDER YOU!" Nico had yelled, obviously. His cheeks were red and flushed and his pupils were more dilated than usual. "Are you going to comb my hair or whatever?" He asked unknowingly.

"Oh we will, we'll also cut it, trim your eyebrows and get you some better wardrobe!" Exclaimed Drew as she walked towards him. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Sounds more like torture to me." Said Nico, rolling his eyes, "But I guess you Aphrodite-ans know best." He crossed his arms, to make it clear he _wasn't _going to enjoy this.

"OW! Why are you pulling off my eyebrows?" Nico asked Piper. "It hurts."

"The ghost king can't even handle a little pampering? You shadow-travelled around the world and nearly faded into darkness and you're complaining about having your eyebrows plucked?" She said with a hand on her hip.

Nico paused for a moment, "I guess you're right Pipes… Besides you're almost finished with this now, right?"

"Right," She said plucking one last little out-of-place hair. "Now for the makeup!" She said, pulling out different bottles and tubes. She's not one to wear makeup, but she does know that it'd look great on Nico.

"Wait, makeup? That's for girls!" Nico scoffed. "And is that eyeliner? And mascara?" He said shaking his head.

"You do have a man to impress, don't you?" She said, shaking her head to mimic him. "And it's _guy-liner_ and _man-scara._" She corrected, as she applied some foundation to cover his blushing.

They'd finally finished messing with his face and were now ready to "dress up" his hair, as they had said. He was terrified. They wet his hair, conditioned it, and shampooed. Once it was clean, they combed it, and then went to the other side of the room to decide what haircut he needed.

"It needs to be something punk…" He heard someone say. "OOH! I know! I know!" Said the same person, they huddled together, so Nico wouldn't hear. They said it would be a surprise. The pink posse of perfectly pampered princesses walked back over to Nico, still sitting there wet hair combed across his head.

"We have come to a decision." Said Drew, the girls all got started on cutting his hair, while some of the guys picked out outfits they thought would be attractive on Nico. About fifteen minutes later, after his hair had been buzzed, trimmed and all kinds of weird things, they brought him to a mirror so he could see himself.

He stood there for a minute, speechless. _Who's that cute guy in the window? _Was his first thought, and then he realized it was _him_. His hair was cut into a punk undercut; his eyes were unnaturally flattering to his near-white skin and clothes. _His clothes!_

He was wearing black skinny jeans, which he thought showed off his toned butt pretty well. He had a blue long-sleeved shirt, a bit tight fitting, but it looked good. And on top of all of that, he had a skull scarf around his neck, to keep him warm.

It was perfect! _Take that, Chris! You are NEVER going to get my Will now!_ Dangit, he was jealous… Oh well, guess it'll have to wait, for now, he needs to go take a selfie to show Will his new look! He shuffled his feet a bit before he left. They all knew it was his way of saying "Thanks!"

"You're welcome and merry Christmas!" They called after him, as he ran to show himself off to his crush. He was jealous, that was for sure. But that Chris guy, had to _pay_ to get a date with Will, and this holiday season. He would get one for free! He was sure of it!

**Hey guys! Got a couple of requests for jealous Nico, so, there you all go! WHOO! My chapters just keep getting longer and longer and longer! Yay! That's a good thing, I think… IDK, I'm kinda still new to this whole thing… Anyway, tell me if you like Nico's new look in a review! WFYL! (Write for you later!) Bye!**

**~ Rapunzel, daughter of Apollo**


	6. Chapter 6: The Date of Destiny Or Not

**Hey! I'd do another challenge, but I'm too lazy for that, so... Yeah. Enjoy!...**

Will's phone vibrated in his pocket a couple of times. He knew it'd be rude to check his phone while his "Date" was sitting across from him, but he also _really _wanted to see how Nico reacted to Chris. It'd been about a half-hour since he had last texted Nico. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Would you excuse me, Chris?" Will said, trying not to look guilty, he'd never really been good at lying. "I need to use the restroom."

"Yeah, of course," Chris said simply. _Yes! I can lie! _Will thought to himself, then felt guilty for thinking that…

"Thanks!" He said, leaving his steak to walk off to the bathroom with "_Lads" _written on the sign. He went into a stall before checking his texts.

**The Aphrodite kids locked me in their cabin, and I have to say, I'm impressed… I guess we both got make-overs! (Although mine is better ;D) **

Attached with the message was a picture of Nico, just his face, must've been a selfie. _Wow. _Was the first thought to cross Will's mind. _He's even hotter now, with his punk hair, slightly Goth make-up and smile-handsome as ever! I don't even compare to that… How could I? He's going to end up dating some other guy while I'm gone! No, he wouldn-_

Wills thoughts were cut off by the sound of a toilet flushing, "Right! I still need to get back to my date!" He said before writing a quick text without thinking.

**You look hot! TWYL! Gotta get back to my date, bye!**

Wait, did he just call Nico hot? He's going to see that and get the wrong idea! Or is it the right idea? He decided to get back to his date, and let the consequences fall how they may (While secretly praying to Hermes and Iris that the message wouldn't send.).

Will and Chris had both finished eating and Chris insisted on paying. "I know this was probably kinda awkward for you, but thanks for the wonderful time… It's always great knowing how to properly clean wounds." Chris said, giving Will's shoulder a slight bump. "Maybe we could stay in touch?" There was a painfully awkward silence, "As friends of course!"

"Uh… Sure? Gim'me your phone, I'll put my number in for you. They exchanged information, and parted ways. Now Will could finally go to sleep.

Will walked into his promised suite, wandered for a while (That place was huge!), and finally found the bedroom. He plopped himself down on his king sized bed, and went out like a light. He was sleeping well. Then he had a nightmare he knew wouldn't come true, but it bothered him anyways.

_Nico was seen in the Poseidon cabin, roughly kissing Percy. Will knew Nico was over Percy, but still… He had lots of different, random visons of guys he'd seen eying Nico around camp. It was kissing, flirting, dating or "_other_"... _

Surprisingly, though, Will woke up laughing. The last dream he'd had had been Nico and _Leo_ making-out in a flowery meadow! He'd woken when Leo said,_ "I love you." _Sarcastically, and his pants caught on fire. It was quite the image…

After all of that, Will slept well the rest of the night.

**Hey! Sorry this chapter's so short! I promise more in the next Will POV! And the next Nico too! I'm just not the best at writing about dates given I've never been on one… Again, Apollo-gies (Get it?) for the short chapter! Also if you have any chapter ideas, I sure would appreciate it! Or even just side things you think would be funny. **

**~Rapunzel, daughter of Apollo **


End file.
